True love calling -RP-
Characters *Doom the Greek wolf *Celestia the Dog/wolf *more Ch.1 The starting. The sun's gaze rest on the leaves and roof of a house. Doom, a white and black greek wolf, was walking up a stone path that left from a street. This was one of the rare moments he gets to see the family Aidan and amira had made. Doom had found himself a living place that wasn't too far, but doom did work as someone who clean up one of the shops nearby. Doom:*gotten to the steps of the house, knocking on the font door. He was smiling.* Aidan: I'll get it ^^*makes his way to the door*Doom budy ^^ so glad you came * hugs him* You should come more often Celestia Ben asking about you^^ Doom:Really? *He gives a small smile.*I would visit more often if my job allow me.*He walks in*how have you and Amira been? Aidan: We're doing great, she's a popular as ever and a lot of guys out there are envious of me^^. I've become a substitute history teacher, teaching others about different cultures and occasionally barging how awesome Greek is ^^ am I right. ^^* nudge nudge* Doom:*Gives a light chuckled* You are vey much right, Aidan. *he smiles* How have the kids been? Aidan: well Kirito has ben one amazing big bro, he really looks out for Celestia and Meia. Celestia has ben thinking a lot lately asked about you a few times. Meia had ben a bundle of joy, my little girle. As my dad constantly reminds me to enjoy while I can before someone sweeps her of her feet -_-. Doom:Heh, yea ^^; *Blinks*Well, it is good to hear their well *he smiles* Aidan: Thank you for coming over, you've alway been a dear friend to me, the kids look up to you. You can always move back any time you want. Doom;*He blushes in slightly shiness* Nah, I think I'll stay at my house, but you guys can come visit whenever you want. *He smiles*I'm glad to be a great friend for you, Aidan. Amira:*comes out with some food.* Oni-chan Aidan, food is ready. Hi Doom ^^ Doom:Hello Amira *smiles* She never drop the name oni-chan off you yet, huh Aidan? *He smirks* Aidan: I'm not complaining ^^, I still call her my little sis even tho we're married , we've only grown closer. Doom:That is very true. *he smiles* Amira: Kids, Doom is here! *she calls out to them.* Kirito: *run in on all four legs in his Lycan form* hey Doom welcome back. Meia:*fly down stairs , hovers around Doom* Ya Doom-chan is back Aidan: you two know better than to run or fly in the house. Celestia:*peeks his around the corner, blushes a little*dooms back * he smiles as he walked s over to doom hugging hims sweetly* Doom:*He chuckles lightly, petting Celestia's head as he smiles*Hello again, Meia, Kirito and Celestia. Amira:*smiles sweetly* So Cute ^^ Celestia:*nuzzles his face into dooms fur* iv missed you Kirito:who's going to get first dibs on doom, he's only going to be here for so long. Meia: I wanna play with him first* fly behind doom, hugging him from behind around his neck* Celestia: * hugs Doom tighter blushing a little* Doom:U-um! *hugging Celestia as he had a sweatdrop* Amira:*Giggles*Oni-chan, I think Doom needs to be save ^^; Aidan: Ok don't overwhelm Doom all at once *picks Meia off of Doom *they wouldn't be fighting over you if you move back in. Lot more time having fun just saying Doom:*Had a sweatdrop*I do have a job, so I still think the whole thing will be in effects Amira:*giggles* ^^ Kirito: how much are you getting payed? Aidan: You can't pay him to stay here ^^; If it was that easy I would have done it already Celestia: *hugging doom nuzzles into his fur* Doom:*chuckling*His your son alright, Aidan. *Petting celestia's head, blushing a tiny bit.* Amira:*Giggles.* Aidan;He was really sad when you moved. It'll make his day if you come back ^^ Celestia: * looking at Doom with hope in his eyes * Doom:*blushes a tiny bit, but smiles*I'll see about coming back. I was planning to sell the house anyway. Amira:Why? Doom:My boos said it was best that I say with close friends in case I get pay lest than normal. Amira:Oh, that is so thoughtful ^^ Celstia: doom*blushes hugging hum* Aidan: Why not rent your house and come home. I'll personally pack and move your stuff, it'll only take about 15 tops ^^ Meia: O I wanna help pack to ^^ Kirito: hey I'll pinch in to ^^ Doom:*blushes a tiny bit*Renting will work, I guess. *smiles at Celestia, petting his head.* Amira:*smiles sweetly.* Aidan: Then it's settled ^^ I'll go get your stuff. Meia: Ya Doom staying Doom staying ^^ Kirito: Must be really handy able to make energy duplicates, I wish I could do that -_- Aidan:Sorry ^^; maybe your child can do it. Doom:*Chuckling lightly, smiling* Amira:*smiles sweetly* Heh ^^ Aidan: ok *makes 15 clones* let the pack in and moving commence *they all leave the house* Meia:*fallows* Ya packing^^ Kirito : don't leave me behind *runs after them* Amira:*giggles*Doom, how about you and Celestia sit at the table and eat. Doom:*smies*Sure thing, Amira. Celestia: U-um there something I've been meaning to ask you *hugs him tightly * alone if possible Doom:*blushes a tiny bit, somewhat confuse as he looks to Celestia.*Um... Sure, where do you want to talk about this at, Celestia? Celestia: In my room so no one will disturb us. Doom:*blushes a tiny bit.* Alright, let us go then. *he smiles a little, walking with Celestia.* Ch.2 confection and Celestia are alone in a room. The doors are locked and walls so thick you couldn't hear thoroughly them Celestia: U-I'm Doom How do you know when you're in love with some one? Doom:*blushes a tiny bit as he was sitting on the bed.*Oh. Hm... *thinking*How do I say this... *Blushing a bit.* Well, I guess you can tell if your heart is really pounding and you can't really breathe around the people your in love with... Um... Otherwise, it is hard to explain what it is like when yu are in love with someone... Celestia: I see...how do you know if they feel the same way? Doom:That, I truly don't know... *He blushes a little, looking down a bit* Celestia: How do you confess your feelings? Doom:*blushes.* Um, well... There are different ways to confess your feelings... One of them is a kiss on the lips... The other... um... *blushing a dark shade of purple, knowing the other way of confessing feelings and unsure if he wanted to say it.* Celestia: What's the other way?*looks at Doom blushing* I-I need to know. Doom:W-Well....um... *blushing bright red* A-Another way of saying your feelings... I-Is saying 'I love you' to the person you love... *blushing bright purple*... Celestia: I didn't know it was that simple ....*mind:but why is it do hard to say*.... Is there a certain way you like to be tolled " I love you"? Doom:*A bit startled*H-Huh!? *blushing bright purple, looking to Celestia.* C-Certain way that I like to be told... I-I... Don't know... Um... *Blushing bright red, noticing that he was having a bit trouble thinking and breathing* *mind:I Love him, don't I... Why didn't I notice earlier?...* Celestia:I-I have something to tell you*hugs Doom tightly* F-For a while now*looks deep into his eyes blushing* Doom:*blushes, looking deep into his eyes in return.*I've... Made you wait... Didn't I... *he almost whispered, slowly returning Celestia's hug.* Celestia:*sudenly kisses Doom, blushes bright red* I-I love you Doom:*Blushes bright purple, but smiles a little as his hand gently touches Celestia's cheek*I-I love you too... Celestia. *gently kisses Celestia's lips* Celestia: You do really?!*kisses him deply* I-I was so afraid*hugs him tightly* Doom:*Blushing, hugging Celestia close as e pets Celestia's head.*I really do love you, Celestia... *nuzzles his head with his* Celestia:*blushing brightly * So what now* hugging him* What do you want to do? Doom:I... Don't know... I just want to spend time with you. *hugs Celestia, nuzzling him gently* Celestia: We can sneak off before they return * nuzzles him*I-I only want to spend time with you Doom:*he smiles*Then let us go sneak off, I can show you a hidden spot that I had always visit when I couldn't visit you. *nuzzles Celestia's nose with his.* Celestia: Great *kisses him* We can sneak out the back, mom won't notice Doom:*Smiles*Then let us go.*He gently picks up Celestia in his arms.* Celestia: *his arms wrap around Doom as he picks him up, blushing* Ch.3 Nature's love scene quietly as possible Doom and Celestia sneaks out of the house. Doom:*walking with Celestia, he gotten to a dirt path* We go down this path. *He smiles at Celestia.* Celestia: Wow it's a well hidden path *blush* We could do all sort of stuff... Just the two of us. Doom:*blushes*Heh, What is at the end of the path is the true wonder... *he smiles, taking Celestia's hand and walking with him down the path. Couple of trees seem normal, but the tree types start changing to Cherry blossoms that were blooming.*The perfect season to see this place...*He smiles* Celestia:*looks at all the cherry blossom with wonder sparkling in his eyes * It's beautiful Doom:*he nodded in agreement, then they gotten to a waterfall that goes into a huge lake which then forms min-waterfalls into a river. *Here we are. Celestia:Wow...*looks amazed holding Dooms hand* A place just for use. Doom:*He nods, hugging Celestia close*Yes, just for us. Celestia: You've only shown this place to me *blushes* thank you its beauty Doom:*he smiles*I'm glad you love it, Celestia. *hugs Celestia close to him*I only show this place to people I truly love... Your the only one I love deeply, Celestia. *Kisses his lips once more* Celestia: I love you with all all my heart. *return the kiss* I'll spend the rest of my life with you Doom:*blushes a little, smiling*I love you with all my heart as well, Celestia, and I will do anything to ensure your safe. *hugs Celestia close to him as he kisses Celestia deeply* Meia, and Kirito returned home to find Doom and Celestia gone. Not knowing that they're safe Aidan assumes the worst, that his best friend and son is kidnaped. The family is now currently searching for them and worried sick about them. Celestia: We'll be spending more time together*holding him close* Spending time with you is the best *nuzzles into doom's fur* I'll do anything with you *blush* Doom:*He smiles, blushing*And I'll do anything with you, Celestia. *Hugging Celestia close to him.* Celestia: I should of planed ahead *blushes* What do you think we should do as a couple? Doom:*blushes, hugging Celestia* Good question, I-I don't really know... Celestia:I was hoping you would know* nuzzles him sweetly* but we have all the time in the world to figure it out together *blushes* Doom:*blushes, smiling.* Yes, we do. *hugging him close to him.* Celestia: O Doom * Deeply kisses him, holding him closer to his body * at a distance someone coming Doom:*Return the kiss, but stops as his ears twitched*someone is coming. *He seem suddenly tenses.* Celestia: There is !?* suddenly takes a fighting stance* [ the rustling nose come closer, you can see someone coming] Doom:*Sniff the air, gently holding Celestia back.* I think they knew we were gone... *he mutter.* Celestia: o no *holds doom tightly* You'll protect me right Doom:*He smiles* Of course Celestia.*He glance to the rustlling, waiting.* ???:*In a angry but concerned voice* You two been here this inter time, Iv been worried sick. Celestia:*holding Doom tightly* Doom:*Had a sweatdrop.* We couldn't really leave the house to have alone time, you know. of the bushes came Aidan Aidan: You could of at least leave a note to find.* sounding more concern than angry* I-I thought I might have lost my son and my best friend... Celestia: We're sorry I-It was my idea to sneak out in the first place * his ear was flat* Doom:*he sighed*You know me, Aidan. If we were kidnap I wouldn't have gone down without a fight. There would have been proof that we were kidnap. Aidan: There was no proof of anything.*Just sounding concern* I didn't know where or why you two where gone and for all a know some Alien could have a teleported you on there space ship and experimented on you. Celestia:.... Sorry dad I didn't mean to make you worry. Doom:*Sweatdrop*Really, Ailens? *He sighs.* Aidan: Hey it could happen and it's not the first time aliens come to mobius anyway. We all now there's life out there and there's some mobians who are half alien Doom: I just felt you kinda over emotion over that subject. *he had a sweat drop* Aidan: I'm a dad it's my job to overreact. It's not the first time some random jerk target my family and my friends. Doom: Yea... *doom felt like he was beinf doubtes really*... Aidan:I'm glad your both safe... Why did you two sneak off like that? Doom: I wanted to Show this place to Celestia, thought he may like it very much. *He smiles* Celestia: *blushes as he nuzzles into his furr* Aidan: It is nice ^^*looks at all the cherry blossoms*.... Sorry if I ruined the moment. I know Celestia think the world of you. It's nice yo know you fit each other's backs. Doom:*blushes at that comment, hugging Celestia with one arm* Heh... Aidan: I just want you to know I do trust you, I care about you... I know I shouldn't have overacted like I did but ... I just can't help it Doom:*He smiles a little.* Even if it was aliens, I would do anything to protect Celestia. I am a Greek wolf, we aren't easily surprise even by Aliens. Aidan: I kinda feel bad for the Aliens ^^ It's already one sided facing one Greek wolf but with my son backing you up you'll obliterate them *laughing out lould* Celestia : We do make a great team *hugging Hume lovingly* Doom:*He smirks, nodding*Yea, we sure do. *Hugs celestia.* Aidan: I sure I don't want to be you two. There one thing two Greek wolves can't handle. Celestia: There's nothing we can't do *hugs doom* What ever it is we'll do it together. Doom:*smirks, blushing a tiny bit*Heh, yea *smiles at Celestia* Aidan: Great than you'll be able to handle the wrath your brother and sister ^^. There's also my wonderful sister you'll be facing. Doom:*blushes a tiny bit*Yea, I kinda figure that would be coming. Celestia: You don't think they'll be to mad right dad^^; Aidan: Your mom I can see hope but ^^.....you know how much they like Doom. Doom:*hugs Celestia, blushing a tiny bit*Heh. Celestia: I have Doom with me*nuzzling into his fur* They can't get mad at him. Aidan: You two are really close friends ^^. You two might need to sneak out more or you'll never be alone together *lol* Just leave a note ok ^^ Doom:*blushes a bit, but smiles*alright. Aidan: I'll be leaving, is there anything you want to say before if I go? Doom:*looks to Aidan*Don't tell anyone about this place, okay? Aidan: Ok I won't ^^ see you two later* suddenly poof gone* Celestia: I don't think my dad realize we're a couple *nuzzling him sweetly* Doom:*chuckles, hugging Celestia close*Or maybe he does and he isn't letting us know that. Celestia: Maybe ^^ you do know him longer* kisses him lovingly* Can we come back here again tomorrow. Doom:*Return the kiss*yes we can. *He smiles* Celestia:Let's stay here longer.... I don't want to go home just yet *lens on him a little, blushing * Doom:*hugs Celestia, smiling*As you wish. *nuzzles him gently.* Celestia: O Doom * nuzzle into his chest* I'm so happy you feel the same, that we're together. Doom:*smiles, blushing a little and hugging him* I'm glad to be with you, Celestia. and Doom spend many hours holding nuzzling and kissing together until it became dark. Celestia: We should head home * looks a little sad* Doom:*hugs Celestia*We got all tomorrow we can spend together, so don't look sad. *He smiles.* Celestia: Ok *nuzzling* U-um do you mind if I sleep with you tonight *hugging him blushing * Doom: *blushes, hugging Celestia. *Sure, Celestia. *He smiles* Celestia: Thank you ^^ let's go he together *nuzzles him sweetly* Doom:*Smiles, nodding.* Agree. *hugs Celestia.* and Doom left there secret are together heading home Ch4 Home Celestia: Ready ^^*standing at the front door with Doom* Doom:*smiles, opening the door.* Aidan : Hello welcome back home ^^ Kirito & Meia:*looks at Celestia with an angry look* Celestia: ^^;*holds doom tighter* Doom:*Grins at Aidan, hugging Celestia close*Heh, thanks Aidan. Kirito and Meia: *same tone glaring at Celestia* Had fun today -_- Celestia: Um ... Ya^^; *hold Doom even tighter* Doom:*Smirks, hugging Celestia.* Jealous, I see. Meia: I wanna spend time with Doom-chan to * pouting* Kirito: You owe us -_- sneeking off like that, you always give him special treatment. Doom:*Has a sweatdrop, chuckling slightly* Amira:Now now, you two. *smiles.* Meia: But mom he's our garden to, it's not far that they spend so much time together. I wanna play to Kirito: There's no way I'm letting you two sneak off again without us -_- Doom:*Has a sweatdrop*I can't obey to that Request, Kirito. Amira:*Giggles* Ah, the fun. Kirito: O we're teaming up, if we don't do anything then we'll only see you ever blue moon Doom:*Sighs, shaking his head.* If only I could make clones of myself this wouldn't be a problem. Amira:*giggles sweetly* Aidan: The ability isn't all a great as it sounds ^^; Kirito: Ya right -_- you where able to cover more ground and found them in no time flat. Meia:Doom-Chan is sending time with all of us right * hugging dooms leg*promise *looks curly into his eyes* Doom:*having a sweatdrop as he was thinking* Amira: Oni-chan he seem to be having some troubles ^^; Aidan: A Mei- Kirito: hey dad *he interrupted hugging him* How long you and Doom been friends Meia: Doom-chan*looks deep into his eye waiting for his reply with a glimmer of hope in her eyes*please stay *nuzzling his leg Amira: Oni-chan and Doom been friends since... Oh... Very long time. Was it when you first left to journey, Oni-chan? Doom:*having trouble thinking of an answer that would work for all of them* Amire: Doom is thinkong hard in how to make all of this work. Aiden:um how about some help ^^*looks at Amira* Kirito: Hey mom any story about when you where a kid ^^ Meia: Doom-chan!?*starts to look sad at Doom* Don't you want to spend some time with me. Doom: *He smiles a little*I-I want to try and help you three not get upset at each other due to who I'm spending time with. Hm... *He sighed*I just wished it was easier.... Amira: Oh, that is easy! I was Always wanting to be like oni-chan, following after him. ^^ Like that day at the candy shop we found that one day. *Starts telling stories to Kirito of when she was a kid.* Meia: Why can't we all do something together, I don't care what it is * hold Doom's leg tighter* Celestia:*said quietly to Doom*I don't mind sharing * holding Doom close* Kirito: Hey dad I want to hear your side to ^^ * distracting Aidan and Amira* Aidan: I've use my vampire charm to alway give my favorite sis one sweets ^^.*nuzzling Amira* I love to see the smile on her face Doom:*He smiles, petting Celestia's head*alright, you win Meia. *He sighed a bit.* Amira;*smiles sweetly, hugging Aidan happily*Oni-chan ^^ Meia: Yay ^^ * wags tail happily * Celestia:+blushes as Doom pets his head* Aidan: *hugging Amira* Sis^^ *kisses her, his tail wags happily* Doom:*He smiles, then looks to Celestia with more of a smirk.* Amira:*Return the kiss, smiling* Kirito: Go get a room ^^ Aidan: Maybe we will ^^ *kisses Amira sweetly* Celestia: It's late and we all have a big day tomorrow*nuzzles into Dooms fur * Amira:*Return the kiss*I believe we should, Oni-chan. *wrap her arms around Aidan happily* Doom:*blushes a little, he smiles as he pets Celestia's head.* Yep, we all sure do. Celestia:*whispers* I'll come to your room later when they're asleep Meia:Fun Fun ^^*happily skips to her room* Aidan:*pick Amira up *lets go *blushing carrying her to there room* Kirito: There they go... I better hit the hay to ^^*walks off somewhere* Doom:*He nods.* Night Celestia. *He goes to his room after petting Celestia's head.* Ch.5 an hour or two there was a soft knock at Doom's door. Doom:*goes to the door and open it.* Meia: Doom-chan I had a nightmare can I sleep with you? Doom:*He had a sweatdrop* You can't sleep with kirtio? I'm only saying. *mind: This is going to foil the plan of me and Celestia sleeping together...] Meia: Kirito sneaked off somewhere *sniff* he's not in his room. Doom:*Having a sweatdrop, thinking.* *mind: Great... I really wish there were two of me... This is going to be a problem...* Meia: If you don't want to then *sniff* I'll sleep with momy bady *sniff* at least they like me *starts walks away slowly* Doom:*Having a sweatdrop* I-I like you Meia. *He felt his heart crushed from hearing that statement.* Meia: Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid. I notice Celestia whispers something to you before you agreeing to play with me and now you don't even want me to sleep with you*sniff*. Did I do something wrong. A-Are you mad at me *sniff*. Plz tell me why Doom:*he kneel down.*I'm not mad at you at all, Meia. Come here, I'm not mad at you, there is no reason for me to be mad at you. Meia:*runs up and hugs Doom* Then why *sniff* Doom:*hugs Meia really close so she can cry on his shoulder*Because... It is something that can't be really explain... It would be something you or your older brother wouldn't understand... *He frowns, hugging her.*I don't want you or your older brother to hate Celestia... Meia: We get mad sometime but I can never hate him. He's my wonderful brother *hugs tighter* You'r my Doom-chan , I know he feels the same we could never hate. Doom:*He smiles a little, petting Meia's head.*I don't want you to think I don't ever care about you, Meia. And I don't want Kirtio thinking I don't care about him either. I care about all three of you... I really do, I would do anything to protect you three. *He whispered, not wanting to cry a little.* Meia: Ok Doom-chan I believe in you. I'll be brave and sleep by myself tonight Doom:*He pets her head.*Don't be scared to call for me if you think someone is going to try and hurt you, alright Meia? *Mind: I hope Celestia is well... I know I'm not sleeping tonight...* Meia: Ok Doom-chan *walks away* [ a few minutes later Celestia appeared] Celestia: Hi Doom... Doom:*He sighed a bit, but smiles*Hey Celestia... *He had a sweatdrop*I thought I would never get alone time with you. *He whispered, frowning a bit.* Celestia: I heard everything... I think we should tell them. Doom: Are you sure, Celestia.*He gently touches Celestia's cheek* Celestia: Why should it be a secret, I love you.... this secret isn't necessary. They have a right to know. Doom:*He gives a warming smile*I agree with that, Celestia. I love you too, let us tell them. *gently nuzzles Celestia's cheek with his.* Celestia: I'm glade you agree *nuzzling Doom* I'm sure they'll understand *kisses doom* Doom:*Return the kiss, hugging Celestia.*I feel it is better to tell than to hide it. Celestia: I agree ^^, we'll tell them first thing in the morning*hugs Doom* Doom:*he smiles, nodding*Agree. Celestia: Until then I have you all to myself *blush* Any idea what we can do? Doom:*stroks Celestia's hair gently.* I'm not sure. 8he smiles handsomely at Celestia.* Celestia: I just want to be next to you * lens in Doom a little nuzzling into his fur* I deal so safe by your side. Doom:*He smiles, hugging Celestia close.* And I feel like I can do anything with you by my side. Celestia: Doom * holds him gently nuzzling into his fur* Doom: Celestia. *nuzzles him, hugging.* Celestia: Um Doom *blush* M-may I have a taste of your blood *blushing red* Category:RP Category:Yoai Category:Role Play Category:Couple Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings